iSwitch Bodies
by Strawberry Raindrops
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Seddie. Sam and Freddie are bickering ALL THE TIME. So when Mitch reappears and switches their bodies to 'teach them a valuable lesson', their worlds turn upside down as they learn what it's like to be each other.


**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked, I wasn't Dan Schneider.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**[ Sam ]**

"Oh _yeah, _Benson?!" I growled as I shot him a death glare and approached him menacingly.

Just a few years ago, he would have cowered under my glare and ran all the way back home. But now, he was taller, knew me better, and grew more confident in his decisions . This led to more fights and arguments instead of me just threatening him and him just running away. Because now, it was a full-on war that kept going back and forth, back and forth! On and on, and on. Our fights and bickering grew more frequent over the littlest things and Carly grew wearier of them.

He stepped right on up and glared equally hard - with a glint of apprehensiveness in his eyes for I knew that he still _was _kind of afraid of me, more or less.

I smirked and before we knew it, we were yelling, fighting, our shouts overlapping each other's shouts as we waved our hands up in the air, shooting insults and threatens and random crap as we got lost into this fight. We were both trying to shut each other up so that the other could listen to what the other had to say, but neither of us were backing down so easily. We always _had _to have the last word - we always _had _to win. We could never swallow our pride -

"GUYS!!"

Freddie and my eyes instantly snapped open as we slowly turned to see an extremely annoyed and flustered Carly. She was scowling at us with her hands on her hips as she blew a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

Er, we could never swallow our pride that is, unless Carly stepped in to shut the two of us up.

"Honestly, guys, you're both friends so can't you _please _act like it more?! You two act more like you're enemies all the time!" Carly exclaimed.

Freddie and I exchanged looks that clearly said, "_yeah_-listen-to-what-she-has-to-say-it's-always-your-fault."

Carly immediately recognized the looks and said, "It's _both _of you that are causing these stupid arguments all the time, so please, let's just try and be friends, okay?"

Her eyes slowly then turned to Freddie as she put on her puppy-dog pout that she knew he couldn't resist and said in her sugary, cute voice, "Please? For _me_?" Which she knew he couldn't say "no" to.

Freddie's face instantly heated up as he sighed and groaned. I knew that he wished he wasn't such a pushover whenever Carly said that very sentence in that voice.

What a dork.

"Fine..." he grumbled as he sighed.

Our fights would only and always end because Carly always stepped in as a "peacemaker" and made us end it. In just a few minutes, we were all talking normally again, but Freddie and I were mostly only making conversations with Carly. Sometimes though, I would shoot a teasing insult to Freddie's way but he would just roll his eyes, swallow his pride just for his precious Carly's sake and the conversations would roll on normally once more.

It was _always _like this.

As the hours rolled by, the three of us were all propped up on the couch after another shooting of iCarly. We were watching some lame show that none of us were hardly paying attention to. With Carly sitting at one end of the couch, and Freddie on the other, I was left in the middle as my eyes looked at the screen, but my eyes weren't watching it, if you knew what I meant.

All that was on my mind was, well, sleep. How I wanted to _sleep. _Oh and ham. Because ham was good and always on my mind. Speaking of ham, I could've used some ham at that moment...

But before I could even contemplate whether or not I was too lazy to get up to go to the fridge to get some ham, my eyes shut to a close and sleep let me in with welcome arms.

_"Tsk, tsk."_

_Groaning, I opened my eyes a bit as I saw a flash of white that blinded me. Shielding my eyes, I blinked rapidly trying to figure out where I was and before I knew it, I saw some strange, short guy. What the-?_

_"Who are you, midget?" I demanded._

_The guy glared at me. "I'm Mitch, an angel."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "Say wha-?"_

_"Anyways, I'm here to teach you guys a lesson."_

_"A lesson?"_

_I groaned. Lessons = school = BORING. _

_"Listen, dude, I don't know what the heck is going on -"_

_"Uh...?"_

_This "Mitch" dude and I turned to see Freddie._

_Oh great. First a midget angel, and now Freddie. It was definitely becoming a nightmare. I decided that I hated this dream._

_"What are YOU doing in MY dream?" I demanded, glaring at the dork._

_"Excuse me?" He said, "but this is MY dream."_

_"Wha-?! No, this is MY drea-"_

_"ENOUGH!" Mitch suddenly exclaimed in a shrilly voice, silencing us both. "Don't you see the problem with you two?"_

_Freddie and I exchanged looks before turning back to him._

_"Who are you?" Freddie asked. _

_"I see about a million problems about THIS dork," I said, jabbing a thumb towards Freddie. _

_In response, he glared at me._

_"I'm Mitch, an angel," he said with great dignity. But before Freddie could respond, he said, "The problem _is _that you two just CAN'T seem to stop fighting! So with that, I'm going to teach you two a lesson."_

_"Oh no!" I groaned as I clutched my head. That word, he said the word, 'lesson' again! "NOOO!! You can't be SERIOUS. School is already torture-some enough, I don't need some OTHER kind of 'extra lesson' thing -"_

_"This ISN'T that kind of lesson!" Mitch snapped, glaring at me. He quickly chilled and then flashed us both a pleasant smile. "You two will know what I mean when you wake up. Ciao!"_

_And before we could say anything else, my vision blurred and..._

Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes and sighed.

_What a really weird dream, _I thought as I blinked my eyes a few times to "un-blur" my vision if that was even a word, but whatever.

I saw that the TV was still on, but a different show was on. I slowly turned to look at my right to look at the time -

"AHHHHH!!!" I screamed as I jumped out of the couch and stared, wide-eyed at the two _gir__ls _sleeping peacefully on the couch – and one of them looking strangely way too much like _me_!

Carly instantly woke up and so did... SAM?! WAIT, _I _WAS SAM! WHY WAS I STARING AT SAM THEN?!? WHAT THE-?!

Instantly, "Sam" gawked at me and screamed too as she - no _I, _no, WHOEVER WAS IN _MY _BODY - jumped out of the couch too and ran backwards, only causing herself - no, MY body - to trip backwards and collapse on the floor.

I was shaking all over, my eyes widened as I blinked rapidly.

"What?! What's going on?!?" Carly demanded, clearly confused.

"Wha-what are you... WHY IS MY BODY JUST RIGHT OVER THERE?!" MY body spoke as MY body jumped up and pointed accusingly at.... _me_?!

"Wha-?! What are you talking about?! WHO ARE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU IN _MY _BODY?!" I shouted back as I stepped up to..um, me? Or whoever was intruding my body!! How _dare _they! This was almost as insulting as the monster that stole my soup in a reoccurring dream I had a long time ago!

"Why are YOU in MY body?!" My body demanded back.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked down at myself and my eyes popped out as I slowly lifted a hand and placed it on my head, then ran my hand down towards the back of my neck.

Realization hit me hard as I tried to keep from swaying from dizziness.

I was stuck in Freddie Benson's body, and Freddie was stuck in mine.

* * *

**A/N: **LOLWHUT. Kay, my first iCarly fic - okay, not really since I'm also writing a Naruto and iCarly crossover, pfff. Anyways, yeah, hope you liked it. XD I know it's not very original, and maybe Sam was kind of OOC towards the end, but whatever. Oh and yeah, short chapter. Soz. But I always tend to write short chapters - usually, they're AT LEAST about 4 pages long in a 12 pt. Times New Roman font. The longest I've written was 9 pages, so don't expect pretty long chapters.

Oh and yeah, Mitch is back! HAHA. If you don't know who Mitch is, you obviously didn't watch the "iChristmas" episode of iCarly. ;)

Press that little green button down there at the bottom and forever I will love you. :)


End file.
